Break the silence
by chixha
Summary: I know this is weird, but this is the story about Dare's feeling for Angel when she left Dance central... I gave a try on a brand new and risky combination, R&R please!


**Disclaimer: Dance Central is not mine…**

**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote about Dare and Angel. It's weird, but I really want to try a new combination between Angel and Dare. I'm sorry, fan AubxAng, because I really dislike Aubrey and I love Dare and Angel a lot**

It was the night before Dare moving out of Dance Central.

Her journey was about to end.

She wouldn't join Dance Central 2…

Dare was sitting on her bed, tried to reduce as most as possible the heavy feeling of leaving Dance Central, leaving her friends. And leaving her secret love…

Angel…

Everyone in Dance Central knew that Angel and Aubrey is a couple. They always hanged out together. Yes, Angel was DATING Aubrey.

First, Dare felt happy for her friend Aubrey, but later, she felt a little sad. That time, she knew that she had a little crush on Angel.

But "a little crush" is not as simple as it was thought. It started to grow bigger in Dare's heart. She was nearly frozen when she saw his Latino smirk. She was happy to join in dance battles with him.

But moreover, she felt heartbroken when she saw Angel calling Aubrey "mi princesa" lovingly

She knew he might never love her, or even like her. She was just a friend to him, or at most, just a good friend to talk and to practice with. She was nothing to him but a good friend. Full stop!

"Think positive, Dare, you love him, it means you want him to be happy with the love he has chosen. Be happy, because at least, you know that you have a love in your heart to respect and remember. At least, he still talks to you. Be a good friend is very enough!" –Dare thought herself

She suddenly stood up and removed her earphones from her iPod. She turned the music on. "Just dance" of Lady Gaga is the best choice for her now. She danced every single movement she could, just to forget the pain was aching her. She danced and danced, until she found herself exhausted.

And she cried…

She couldn't control herself. She was crying for her fear. Her fear of leaving Dance Central, her friends and Angel filled her.

She feared to say goodbye to Angel the most, because she didn't want to leave him

But sometimes, she knew that she should face it and let go.

Dare texted Aubrey, telling Aubrey that she must be good when she leave, and take care of Angel for her. Aubrey is Angel's love, Dare could never deny it. She was sad, but she was still a good friend to Aubrey. Sometimes, Dare and Aubrey were best friends ever. Aubrey knew that Angel and Dare were good friends. So, in Dare's opinion, Aubrey wouldn't be so surprised if she told her to take good care of Angel.

Dare texted all of her friends to say her last goodbye, except from _him._

She would do something more special for Angel.

She suddenly saw a pink notebook and a pink pen on her desk, she grabbed them, ripped out a page, and started to write. Words kept flowing under her pen…

After writing, she packed her bags, get out of her apartment, locked the doors carefully.

She put the pink paper to the-place-it-should-be-put

And she left, for good…

Angel had just come home from another date with Aubrey.

He was about to open the door and get in, but he saw a piece of pink paper on the ground.

The color pink reminded him a friend who had left Dance Central

Dare…

Angel opened the paper and started reading. What he read, was unbelievable to him

_Dear Angel_

_It is very sad to say goodbye to Dance Central. It is the place where I discovered my dancing talent and had a lot of new friends. And it is the place I learned to love and to suffer too._

_Angel, I don't tell, and won't tell everyone, except from you now, that I'm in love with you a long time ago. First it was just a little crush, but soon it grew bigger in my heart. I know that I'm just a good friend to you, and your real love is Aubrey, so I don't hope anything. I always keep telling myself that loving you means let you be happy with your choice. Being your good friend is enough for me. You might not love me, but I'm still happy to know that you are fine with your love and I have a little love to keep and remember it. I won't get married, not because of being obsessed to you, but because of I don't want to. When I leave Dance Central, it doesn't mean that I stop dancing. I will dance and dance. I will teach people how to dance. I will perform dances. I will be a superstar in no time! Remember what I always said after a dance? _

_When I leave, just be good and be good with Aubrey. She is a good person, so keep moving on._

_I believe that you will be a dancing star, and I believe that you will be happy_

_Goodbye Angel_

_I will love you always…_

_Dare_

A tear slipped out of Angel's eye. He couldn't believe that Dare was in love with him silently. She was brave and strong, she didn't have even a little behavior showed that she loved him.

Dare was a good friend to him. She was interesting. She was funny and it seemed like she would never love anyone.

No, she was in love with Angel…

He blamed himself for not knowing sooner. He blamed himself for making her sad…

For the first time, Angel had some feelings to Dare…

When he was on a date with Aubrey, he listened and did everything Aubrey wanted him to do, just to comfort her, and most of the things Aubrey ordered him to do made him sick, but he did them all just for Aubrey

When he was with Dare, Dare didn't ordered him to do things he disliked. She did things on her own, except from carrying heavy things, she asked him for help, not _ordered_ or _forced_ him to do.

Aubrey was picky, when Dare wasn't. Aubrey sometimes scared that her beauty would be ruined if she did heavy works like carrying or cleaning, while Dare did them happily without hesitation

Aubrey was not too bad, but Angel had just realized, she was not his type. He wanted a brave and strong girl, not a beautiful and too gentle girl. He was blindly in love with Aubrey, not knowing the girl of his type was right beside him.

"Damn it, Angel!"- He thought to himself

But it was too late

Dare was gone…

A few months later

A young woman was dancing in a studio, alone

The cassette player played "Just Dance" of Lady Gaga

She was dancing skillfully. Every single move seemed to be practiced a lot.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long black hair flowed down to her back. Just beautiful.

"I love my new hair" – she thought

And she missed a movement.

"Damn!"

She stopped thinking about her new hair and focused on her dance. She kept dancing and dancing, not even noticed that someone was right behind her

Flashback

_Angel was taking a walk alone. He had just broken up with Aubrey for "some reasons". He told Aubrey that he needed to be alone sometimes, and Aubrey barely accepted._

_He passed by a dance studio and suddenly stopped. It was really late, the studio supposed to be closed, but there was a room still had the lights on._

_He felt strange, and unsurely, he started heading toward the room…_

End Flashback

The woman looked at the mirror once again and nearly jumped. A young Latino man in white was behind her. He smiled as she turned back to face him

"Hello, miss, what are you doing here? It is late, you know.'

"Hi, I'm practicing a dance"

"Oh, good for you. I'm Angel, what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Da- I mean, Diana" – the woman answered confusedly.

"Nice to see you, can you show me how you dance?"

"Sure"

The woman started to dance. Her movement was so skillful, but also very familiar. Angel stared at her and he caught a sight of a little pink lock in her hair.

"I knew it!"- Angel thought

When "Diana" was careless, Angel grabbed her hair and pulled it down.

Black locks fell down on the floor

_Pink_ locks appeared

The woman turned back to face him again. She tried to be calm, if not, she will slap him for discovering her real person for sure.

"I knew it! There's no Diana here! I knew that's you, _Dare_"

Dare stared at Angel, her lips curved into a sad smile.

"How can you find me?"

"I followed my heart"

"What?"

Angel smirked.

"I broke up with Aubrey"

"Why? I thought you love her"

"Well, she's not my type"

"What do you mean?"

No answers

Angel headed toward Dare, calmly.

What happened next was unexpected

Dare's pink plump lips made contact with Angel's cool soft ones. First, the kiss was chaste, but then, it was deepen passionately.

He stroke her cheek

She wrapped her arms around his neck

When they broke apart for air, Dare looked completely confused. She had no idea what on earth was happening.

"Mi princesa, I love you" – Angel confessed his true feelings now. Oh yes! He loved Dare! And he confessed it to her!

"I love you too"-Dare whispered. She was still very shocked, but explanations can be given later

Their lips met again.

Dare was so surprised and happy. Her love was returned.

She broke the silence of her secret love and confessed to Angel

And that's her reward.

And she knew Aubrey might be going to kill her if she knew the reason why Angel broke up with her

But she didn't care!


End file.
